


Basketball with Lola Bunny leads to sex

by Rocka_Xtreme001



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Adults], [Basketball], [Blowjob], [Bunny X Human], [Cheating], [Creampie], [Deepthroat], [F4M] - Freeform, [First time with a human cock], [Gentle Fdom], [Good boy], [Grinding against her ass], [Kissing], [Lola is adult size], [Mutual Orgasm], [Outercourse], [Reach around Handjob], [Riding], [Space Jam(1996)], [Strip Tease?], [Tight bunny pussy]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocka_Xtreme001/pseuds/Rocka_Xtreme001
Summary: Ever wondered what it feels like to have sex with the famous... Lola Bunny? Well... it’s fucking AMAZING. Who would have thought you... just playing basketball with her... ended up having THE most exciting time with her in the locker room. She doesn’t even care if she is already in a relationship. She wants that delicious human cock instead of Bugs Bunny’s. Now, be a good boy for Lola Bunny and give her what she wants.
Relationships: strangers - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Basketball with Lola Bunny leads to sex

**Author's Note:**

> This content is for users on the r/gonewildaudio subreddit. DO NOT share or use this content on any other websites.
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> -Additional SFX is appreciated  
> -BGM is optional  
> -If there are any changes or additions you would like to add, please do so.  
> -During the steamy sex scenes, you can be as slutty as hell. Go have fun.
> 
> Guidelines:  
> [] – SFX  
> () – Actions/Guidance of specific actions  
> “” – Emphasis  
> Bold Italics – Narrative/Context for guidance

**Script**

[Bouncing basketball in court]

[Footsteps]

(As you are watching him playing) [Chuckle] Looks like somebody got the court to himself. [Chuckle]

[Bouncing basketball]

(Getting his attention) [Clear throat].... [Clear throat again]...

[Chuckle] Hi... yeah I’ve been standing here for.. quite a while now. You seem to be having fun. [Chuckle] Yes yes I am “the” Lola Bunny, there’s nobody else like me. My height? [Chuckle] I used to be quite short yes, now... well... growth spurt I guess? [Chuckle]

Oh, I’m just... you know.. reminiscing the memories here... yeah, this is where it all happened. This place... brought me and my team so much joy when we beat the Monstars. I couldn’t believe the victory we had when Bugs Bunny beat the buzzer. We were “this” close to losing before all is lost.

Why did you come here anyway? Oh, you were there when it happened? So you watched us play huh? Well.. how does that feel? [Chuckle] Yeah it was nerve-wracking. It still gives me the chills.

What do I do? Oh, you mean my job? Hmm... well... nothing special, just some office work. Me and Bugs decided to stay here because we loved this city. It’s our new home. Oh right, silly me, I forgot to tell you... Me and Bugs Bunny... we’re staying together. No no we’re not married. Not yet anyway.

It’s uhh... it’s been 3 years actually. Well we got together after this whole shenanigan. Buying a house here, it’s not easy [Chuckle]. Yeah, I know right? So much paperwork...

Well it’s nice talking to you, I better get going...

[Footsteps]

Yes? Play with you? (Shy) Oh, ummm... I don’t know... I’ve kinda lost my groove... so... Are you sure? [Sigh] ok ok you got me... I’ve wanted to play when I got here but... I wasn’t planning on playing with someone else. I thought I could just play alone and imagine myself playing with my friends. [Sigh] Yeah all of them went back to their world.

[Chuckle] Sure, I’ll play with you. Let me get changed first cus you’re already wearing your jersey and shorts. I can’t play while wearing this office clothes, be right back.

[Footsteps]

**_A few minutes later_ **

[Footsteps]

Hey, I’m back! How do I look? I’m wearing my old jersey... It’s kinda tight... you don’t mind me wearing this do you? I don’t have any other’s with me. [Chuckle] Yeah, “this” is another reason why I wanted to play alone. I don’t want some random person staring at me.

Hmm... you’re... an exception [Giggle]... [Clear throat] Alright enough talking, let’s play. How are we doing this? We’re going half-court cus there’s only 2 of us. So, what’s the score we're going for? 15? Alright, you’re on.

[Single bounce of basketball]

Me? You want me to start first? You do know that I’m a pro? Yeah, what I said earlier was a lie, I still have my groove. [Chuckle] Too bad, your loss.

**_Game starts_ **

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

(Having fun) C’mon you think you can snatch it away from me? [Giggle]

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

(Having fun) Haha~! That’s how you dodge and weave! Follow up and.. shoot... Yes!!! [Giggle] That’s 1 point for me. You can still catch up.

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

Oh.. oh.. Haha! Missed opportunity there! And shoot... Yes!! Another 2 points, so that means... it's 3 points for me. Zero for you boy. [Chuckle]

Oh? You seem mad... no more playing around huh? Show me what you’ve got boy.

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

Alright boy, whatcha gonna do? How are you gonna tak– Hey! And... he scored a 3-pointer.. Not bad, I’m impressed... I talk too much!? Oh don’t get me started, no more mercy for you boy. Bring it.

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

Gotcha! My ball now!

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

Ready and... shoot– Hey!? You snatch that away from me! Oh you’re in trouble now.

[Bouncing of basketball + shoes squeaking]

Alright how are you gonna get past me? Whoa hey, you’re turning your back against me? That is actually a good move, you’re gonna keep turning your back against me no matter where I move. I’m forced to reach around to grab it. Well... here goes...

Aha! Gotcha! Wait... what am I grabbing? Oh, I am so sorry! I am so so sorry. I meant to grab the basketball but instead I grabbed the “other” kind of ball. Are you okay? I’m deeply sorry. Did it hurt? I kinda grabbed too hard on your... thing...

(Concerned) D-do you need some ice or or do you need... You’re fine? I don’t think you are. [Chuckle] I do have a strong grip. Well umm.. sit down first... 

(Nervous) C-can I do something to make you feel better? There has to be some way... (Nervous + shy) C-can I m-massage you? N-not your back but... there... I-I promise I’ll be gentle. I-I know it’s gonna be awkward seeing me do it. I’ll just go behind you. You can just close your eyes if you don’t want to see my hands.

(Soft voices throughout)

There... does it... feel good? I mean, does my massage feel– no, I mean is my massage helping with the pain? I’m being very gentle with it.

(Surprised) Was... was that a moan? Did you just moan? No no, it’s okay. It means my massage is helping. H-hey... I-I can feel your... umm... cock... growing...

No no, no one is going to see us. We’re the only ones here, don’t worry. 

**_Silence_ **

Hey, I can “massage” your cock if you want...?

**_Short pause_ **

[Chuckle]... Can I make a confession? I have never... touched a human’s cock before... Well Bugs’ cock is... different... but I heard humans can have bigger ones. Is it true?

[Chuckle] I am curious. My colleagues told me that the male human genitalia feels really pleasurable to the ones receiving it.

D-do you have one? A big one? I’ve always wanted to see one. Don’t worry about Bugs, he’ll never know. He never knows what I do anyway. 

Y-you’ll let me touch it? C-can I? Ok.. here goes... W-wow... I... I can feel it... throbbing... you... you have a big one [Chuckle]. Can I massage it?

[Stroking up and down on his pants]

(Shaky breaths) Oh my... I can still feel it growing in my hands as I stroke it. How big does your cock grow?

[Giggle] I love your soft moans... It gets me... excited... and horny...

(Whisper) Are you curious to know what it feels like when I....

[Pants rustling]

[Wet sounds]

...stroke your cock with my soft furry hands? [Giggle]

[Wet sounds]

Mmm~ feels good doesn’t it? Up and down your thick, big cock... [Giggle]

Let me get into a comfortable position... [Small grunts]. There... can you feel it? Can you feel something... pressed... on you back? That’s right, feel my tits as I stroke your cock.

[Wet sounds]

[Sniff his neck] You smell nice.. feels like I could just...

[Soft neck kiss]

[Giggle] You trembled... You like my kisses? I can do it again.

[Soft neck kisses]

My hands feel very soft isn’t it? Yes, keep moaning for me. [Giggle] Good boy...

Oh? Did... did your cock just twitch? [Chuckle] You like that don’t you? Do you... want to... be my good boy? Look at me... look into my eyes... Will you be a good boy for me?

[Soft kisses]

[Giggle] Now that’s a good boy... Oh wow, your cock “is” big. I wonder if it can fit me? Try it out? [Chuckle] Gladly... but~ let’s not do that here. I want us somewhere else. Stand up and pull up your pants.

Ok... hold my hands...

[Soft kiss]

Follow me...

[Footsteps]

**_In the locker room_ **

Here we are... this is where I change my into my outfit. Hey, what is it? Am I sure? About this? [Chuckle] I’ve always dreamed of having a human cock inside me... and I’m so horny right now...

Don’t you want to be my good boy? [Sigh] I don’t care about him, all I want is my good boy right here to give me his cock. Don’t you want me? The one and only Lola Bunny to be yours?

[Soft kiss]

That look on your eyes means yes... Now.. be my good boy and kiss me..

[Improv kisses]

Good boy~ Now... there’s this certain style of kissing I’ve heard that uses the tongue... Do you know what that is? Ooh... French Kiss? Love that name. Would you like to try and taste my bunny tongue? [Giggle]... good boy. Come here...

[Improv French kissing]

Mmm... your tongue tastes delicious... I bet you want to feel every part of my body right now... Wait... Uh uh~ I want you to step back a little first... 

(Slutty) Look at my tight jersey. You’ve seen how my tits bounce up and down when we’re playing. They almost pop out didn’t they? My shorts... you could see my butt cheeks peeking out... [Giggle] My my... your eyes are everywhere... Let me just pull~ up these thighs all the way... up... There they are... my soft... furry... cheeks... 

(Slutty) Like when I jiggle them? [Giggle]. Hey, stay where you are. You’ll get to play with them later... good boy. Next... have you ever wondered what bunny tits looks and feels like? Let me give you a tease... I’ll just squeeze~ like this~... [Giggle] I see you’re getting restless... just hang in there my good boy... Are you eager to see my tits? I’ll just slowly... lift... up... and... let it.. drop. 

What do you think? You think it's gorgeous? Yep, I’m not wearing any bra. [Chuckle] Thanks~... It’s perfect? Aww... you’re too sweet. Look at my little perky nipples... cute aren’t they? You could just pinch... [Moan]... them... [Giggle]

Enough teasing? But I’m not done yet. I have yet to show you– [Yelp]

(Shaky breaths) Oh... oh my... you’re grinding... against my ass.... [Moan].... don’t stop... 

[Improv moaning]

Keep grinding against my ass... keep grinding... [Moan]... good boy.... Huh, soft? Me? [Chuckle] All thanks to my fur my good boy... My ass is not the only thing that’s soft... [Whimper] that’s right.. my tits... play with them while you grind into me... [Moan] that’s it... good boy, good~ boy~...

[Improv moaning]

Pinch them~ pinch my perky nipples... [Moan]... good~... boy~... You’re making me so freaking wet right now... Yes... kiss my neck too– [Moan]

Oh... baby... don’t stop grinding into me...

[Improv moaning]

H-hey, c-can I... suck you off? I’m very curious about the taste of a human’s cock. Can I? Great. Sit down. I’ll kneel down here. [Heavy breathing] This is exciting... Can I pull your pant’s down? Ok...

[Pull pants down]

Wow... I can see your huge shape under those boxers... [Deep sniff] Oh my... you smell delicious... [Smooch]... [Giggle]... I’m going to remove your boxers now...

[Remove boxers]

(Shocked) Oh my goodness... my good boy has gone huge... bigger than I last saw... [Deep sniff] I can’t hold it in anymore... I need to taste you... be a good boy and stay still for me..

[Improv sucking]

How does it feel? My bunny mouth going up and down on your cock?

[Improv sucking]

You taste so~ good... so much better than Bugs Bunny’s cock.... I love this big... thick... delicious cock.

[Improv sucking]

I want to hear you moan for me as I suck you off... moan for me... 

[Suck]

Good~ boy~

[Improv sucking]

Hey... you like touching the furs on my head? I know you like my soft fur... you can stroke my hea–

[Deepthroat]

[Panting] Whoa.. what did you do? Your cock was up to my throat there. It was... good actually... Can you do that again? I mean... Can you make me do that again? [Giggle] Good boy...

[Deepthroat]

[Panting]

Like it? I “love” it. Grab my long ears. Don’t worry about them, they’re soft and flexible. You can hold them tight, I won’t feel any pain. Ok baby... now thrust your cock into my mouth... [Chuckle] right I forgot... be a good boy and “fuck” my mouth.

[Improv deep sucking + deepthroating]

That’s it... keep going...

[Improv deepthroating]

Good~ boy~... that was excellent..

[Kisses]

Oh dear... my pants are soaking wet... I need you inside me... right now. I’ll take off your top first.

[Remove top]

Now.. come here and take off mine... slowly. [Giggle]

(Taking off one by one) Shirt... off. Pants... [Giggle]... off. [Giggle] Yes, I’m not wearing any underwear because it is too tight to wear with the shorts... It feels comfortable this way.

[Chuckle] My bunny pussy... looks amazing doesn’t it? This what I wanted to show you earlier but instead you grinded on my ass. [Chuckle] Pink and puffy... small... and tight... Can you imagine what it will do to your big... thick... cock? [Giggle]

Alright my good boy... you’re going to give me what I have dreamed of... sit down. I’m going to straddle you.. [Small grunt]. Grab my hips... good boy. I’ll just grab your cock and you... use my hips to guide it in...

[Moan as it slides in]

Oh my sweet sweet boy~ your cock... feels so full in me... [Chuckle] How does it feel to be inside Lola’s small... tight... bunny pussy? Ready my good boy? We’ll start slow.

[Slow wet sounds]

Good boy... good boy... I guess you can tick having sex with Lola Bunny off your bucket list [Giggle]. 

[Slow wet sounds]

Just stay still and hold my hips... I’ll do all the work ok? Good boy...

[Slow wet sounds]

Yes.. that’s it... moan... moan for me... I want to hear them... mmh~ you look so cute when you moan... kiss me..

[Kisses + slow wet sounds]

You’re slowly bucking your hips into me... does my good boy want to go faster? I’ll go faster for you...

[Fast wet sounds]

(Breathy) Oh... oh my... mmh~ that’s it... buck your hips into me... good boy... 

[Improv wet sounds + moaning]

Yes, suck on my bunny tits... suck on them... [Moan] good boy... [Moan] You’re doing so good... bite on my nipple... bite on them– [Moan]... Keep doing it while I bounce on you...

[Improv wet sounds + moaning]

You’re so much better than Bugs... ten times better... Screw him... I want you to be my good boy for the rest of my life... I don’t care... I don’t care... I want you... I want you...

[Fast wet sounds]

I can’t hold it in any longer... I need to cum... I need to cum... Are you going to cum my good boy? Yes... I want you to cum inside my tight bunny pussy... Be a good boy and cum inside me...

[Fast wet sounds]

Good boy... good boy... I’m going to cum, I’m gonna cum... cum inside me, cum inside me... yes yes yes... good boy good boy–

[Mutual orgasm]

Good boy~ My dream of having a human cock in me came true, all thanks to you my sweet boy. 

[Kisses]

Him? I’ll figure that out later... right now... I want us to spend more time together... 

You really like me calling you a good boy huh? Well, you “are” my good boy. I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Say... we still have an unfinished game. We’re tied on scores. Do you want to continue? Ok... let’s make a bet. If I win... you will buy me a new set of jersey because I really need a new one. If you win... this whole body you see in front of you... it’s all yours. Deal? [Giggle] Good boy. Let’s get changed and settle our game.

See you on the court...

END


End file.
